


tommyinnit angst oneshot

by zodiac_kill556



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiac_kill556/pseuds/zodiac_kill556
Summary: tommy is tiredtired for always putting others first before himselftired for being hurt by his loved onehis exhausted from putting so much effort but gaining nothing from him
Comments: 8
Kudos: 354





	tommyinnit angst oneshot

"You know what dream... I give up, you can have the discs it doesn't matter to me anymore," tommy exclaimed. 

A shockingly load gasp could be heard but tommy decided to ignore it.

"What do u mean....i thought the disc meant everything to you"

"I'm tired dream...im tired of fighting for something that is unattainable"

"Tommy...you can't be serious, aren't we going to do this together" screamed tubbo from the other side of the room.

Everyone was speechless, was Tommy really giving up on everything? After everything they've been through!

"tommy..."

"Don't you start tubbo! You exiled me and didn't even came to visit. With everything I've done, every war I have fought for l'manberg, everything I sacrificed for this nation! You called me selfish because for ONE Time in my life I decided to fight for myself, and you exiled me, you left me alone with this psychopath, do you even know what he did to me? How he Manipulated me? How he abused me? No, you didn't and you wouldn't even care to know. Then you were ready to give up the disc, without my consent. SO NO TUBBO, you have no right to judge me for giving up when you gave up on me" 

As he looked towards dream he said "Was it fun breaking down a kid and starting a war over a disc because you knew you could manipulate me with it just because i had a strong connection towards it! You didn't even stop when i tried to commit suicide, u didnt stop abusing me but instead tried breaking me more.....piece by piece"

Dream clenched his fist as a huge swarm of guilt and regret came rushing towards him...

"I'm Fucking tired ok? Tired of fighting for people who have hurt me, tired of always being the one everyone is against, tired of being a target, tired of being betrayed, tired of not being able to trust anyone anymore, tired of being everyone's second choice"

Tommy looked at everyone with eyes full of hatred and disgust "I hope every single one of you is proud of yourself for traumatizing a 16 years old to the point where he wanted to commit suicide"

"Eret thank you"

"For what?"

"For being the only one that actually tried to redeem himself, for that I forgive you Eret" tears came out of the king's eye and a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Tommy"

Dream was speechless!

Tubbo was crying because he lost his best friend all because of his unthoughtful actions.

Tommy walked away feeling at peace for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me ideas for more one shot  
> 


End file.
